


Vacant Truth

by Snow_Dragon19



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cheating, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Infidelity, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon snow/Daenerys Targaryen (political marriage), Loss of Virginity, Miscarriage, Outdoor Sex, Past Jon Snow/Val, Post-Canon, Public Sex, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Dragon19/pseuds/Snow_Dragon19
Summary: "She is not the only one who lost another child, Missandei," he snapped in anger but careful enough not to wake up his sleeping wife."I understand, your grace. "Jon fumed in anger. "What did you understand?""This one understood that you are in pain as well and wanted your wife's support to survive this together," the handmaiden replied in a sad tone. "But the Queen didn't want to meet you. Not yet."------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Val?" he breathed out his dead love's name noticing the long blond hair. The figure stood up in a panic and only then Jon realized that the girl is not Val but Myrcella. Myrcella Waters, Tyrion's niece who is staying with him.





	1. Chapter 1

"I want to see her," Jon said walking up to his wife's chamber. It's been a week since she stepped out of the room after she miscarried their third child. Since then, it left Jon to do everything around here. He's the King of his own kingdom and the absence of his wife, the queen of the remaining six kingdoms left everything to him and not to forget that it left the tongues waggling. There are already rumors about the Queen's curse and what it meant for the Kingdom.

"Queen ordered us not to let anyone in," one of those cockless soldiers said to Jon. To him! The fucking King in the North.

"I don't fucking care!" he replied and pushed the cockless twat on the ground before opening the door and entering the room. Inside, he found his wife sleeping on the bed, peacefully and her handmaiden was sitting on a chair beside the bed. Missandei eyes widened when she noticed him as she quickly stood up from her chair and rushed towards him.

"Your Grace," she greeted him in a panicked voice.

"How is she?" he asked with concern.

"She is asleep."

Jon nodded. "I want to speak to her. Send for me once she wakes up."

"I'm afraid that it's not in my hand, Your grace," the Naath woman trailed a bit. "The Queen makes her own decision."

"She is not the only one who lost another child, Missandei," he snapped in anger but careful enough not to wake up his sleeping wife.

"I understand, your grace. "

Jon fumed in anger. "What did you understand?"

"This one understood that you are in pain as well and wanted your wife's support to survive this together," the handmaiden replied in a sad tone. "But the Queen didn't want to meet you. Not yet."

"Then what am I suppose to do?"

"This one don't have an answer for that, your grace."

"Take care of her." With that, Jon left his wife's chamber in anger. 

* * *

"Where is he?" Missandei heard her queen's voice as soon as the King shut the door closed.

"He left, Khaleesi," Missandei replied and helped her queen to sit. "He sounded sad, my queen."

"I know," Dany sighed. "I'm not ready to face him, Missandei. He always wanted a son and wanted to name him Robb, after his cousin but it shames me that I can't give him one."

"I know this is not my place to advise the queen but the King needs you just like you needs him."

"You are right," the Queen agreed. "Arrange me a bath. I'll meet him today."

* * *

Jon made it the Godswood after he left his wife's chambers in anger. The silver moon was high in the sky giving off the only light in the Godswood. As he approached the center of the head tree he noticed another figure kneeling in front of it.

"Val?" he breathed out his dead wife's name noticing the long blond hair. The figure stood up in a panic and only then Jon realized that the girl is not Val but Myrcella. Myrcella Waters, Tyrion's niece who is staying with him.

"Your Grace!" she greeted in a panicked voice. "I'm sorry. I don't know you would be here."

"It's alright, my lady," he assured the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"I usually come here for some peace, your grace."

"Come closer." She hesitated. "I said come closer!"

"Were you crying?"

"No, your grace."

"Don't lie to me, Lady Myrcella."

"I was."

"Why?"

"It's just the people, your grace," she replied, tears pouring down from her eyes. "One of the Kitchen maids who treated me with affection when I was a princess refused to give me some food stating that a Castle is not a place for a bastard."

"Who is she?"

"I don't want to cause any trouble, my king."

"Sit down," he said drinking the wine that he brought with him.

"Your Grace. This place is sacred. You shouldn't drink here."

"This is not a real Godswood, Lady Myrcella. This place is just a mockery to the old gods," he replied sucking his wineskin. "You want some?"

"No, your grace."

"Very well," he responded and took one more sip of the wine. "Let me tell you something, my lady. The same thing a wise man said to me a long ago. When I was in the same position as you."

"Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armour yourself in it, and it will never be used to hurt you.”

"It must be Uncle Tyrion," Myrcella said with a small smile.

Jon nodded, "It sure is."

"You called me Val when you came here," she asked after a few moments. "Who is she, your grace?"

Jon closed his eyes remembering his one true love. "My first wife. She died during the war for the dawn," he replied sadly. Despite wanted to be strong, tears started pouring down his face.

"I'm sorry, your grace."

The rest of the night they talked about a few things and Jon enjoyed it far more than he had initially thought. After an hour, they both stood up to leave the Godswood.

"I must retire, your grace," she said with a smile.

Jon nodded. "Farewell, my lady."

Suddenly the lady pounced on him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, your grace. It's been a long time since someone treated me as a human."

"Anytime, my lady," he replied and let the woman to remove herself from him. After that she just stood there, looking at him with wild green eyes shyly. Maybe it's the moonlight or the wine in his belly, Myrcella did look like Val or the fucking fact that it had been seven months since he got laid as his wife didn't want him to fuck her after she found out that she was with child. Without thinking about anything, Jon pressed his lips into hers. She was taken aback for a moment but ultimately submitted to him by opening her mouth and letting his tongue to delve into her mouth.

Myrcella's whimper brought him back to reality. He removed his lips from hers and shook his head. "I apologize, my lady. I wasn't thin..." he didn't get to finish his sentence as she engulfed his mouth with hers. This time neither of them held back as they both kissed like they were on fire.

He picked her up and felt her heart racing as he lowered her on the ground. Jon couldn’t hold out any longer. He wanted her, she wanted him.

After placing her on the ground, he stretched out beside her. In the moonlight, her luscious body appeared lit from within, and he grew even harder. He ran his hand up her body, between her breasts, and lazily traced her lips with his fingers.

“Your grace!” she moaned, nipping the end of his finger.

"Jon," he breathed suckling her neck. "Call me Jon."

“Have you ever done this?”

"No! your gr... Jon” Her breath hitched a bit, and he was sure she was experiencing a small case of nerves. “Never with a man."

He rolling her on top of him, positioning her legs to straddle his hips. “I want you to ride me. Ride me like a dragon, my lady."

She smiled as her lips met his. The kiss was tentative at first, then more demanding as he ran his hands over her back. Soon, she’d lost herself in the kiss and her body naturally ground down against him, and he moaned. She pulled away and sat up, testing the feel of her body sliding against his, and she let her head drop back. He placed his hands on her hips and helped her set a rhythm.

As she slid back and forth along his cock, he imagined what it would be like to finally be inside her. Slick, hot… Myrcella.

“I need…”

She continued sliding over him as he cupped her breasts. “What do you need, Jon?”

“More.”

He put his thumb between them and massaged her, and she quickened her pace. Nothing was hotter than watching her grind against him reaching for a climax. “I dare you to come, my lady,” he said.

He bit his lip and fought back his own orgasm as she continued to pleasure herself on his body. Concentration lining her face, nipples hard as her breasts bounced with each grind. “Jon, I…”

She felt so right, though, sliding forward and back on top of him. Open and uninhibited. The perfect lover. Just like Val.

“Yes, Jon, I’m… Yes.”

“I’m right here. Show me.” Still circling her with his thumb, her tempo quickened and she gasped, then her legs tightened and she ground down harder. Finally, she called his name and he barely held on by a thread as her climax rocketed through her, leaving her limp and panting, draped over his body.

Once her head cleared, Myrcella sat up and reached for Jon’s face. “You’re frowning,” she said, tracing the downward-turned lips.

“I’m concentrating.”

“On?”

“Not ejaculating.”

Oh…He was still impossibly hard beneath her, and a twinge of excitement zapped between her legs as she focused on his heat and shifted her weight.

“Don’t move yet.” He placed his hands on her thighs, and when she flattened her palms on his chest, his heart was beating hard and fast. “Please.”

Weaving his finger through her hair, he pulled her down for a kiss. He tasted of spiced wine. She loved the way he kissed. Deep and focused, like he couldn’t get enough of her. And then he wrapped an arm around her waist and rolled her underneath him. Her legs fell to the sides, and she looped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

She ran her fingers up and down his spine, nails gently scraping, and his body bucked, causing a wet flush between her legs. He kissed her neck and moved across to her shoulder, then down to her breast, where he swirled his tongue over her nipple, causing her to arch up against him. Then he moved to the other breast.

She moaned as he slid his fingers through her folds, then deep inside her. With an approving sound in the back of his throat, he withdrew his fingers. “So ready,” he said, licking his fingers, Under the moonlight, he looked eternally beautiful.

Almost breathless, she waited. For years she’d waited, and now it was happening. And not just happening—it was happening with Jon, the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

He stretched over her, his warm, hard body covering hers, and she relaxed. He kissed her forehead, then her mouth, then her neck, and chills radiated from his lips down to her toes. He propped himself up on his elbows, and his erection nudged right at her opening, hot and insistent.

He applied more pressure against her entrance, barely nudging inside, and she squirmed at the stretching sensation. And farther still. She relaxed the muscles that had tightened instinctively, and he gained another inch or so, pausing while her body adjusted to the intrusion.

The entire moment seemed surreal. It was more than their bodies joining. It was the past and present, and if she was very lucky, it was their future. “Jon…”

And then he thrust inside the rest of the way, leaving her breathless and him trembling. “Holy… Ah, Myrcella. So good.” He placed his forehead against hers and pulled out almost all the way, leaving her feeling empty. He hovered over her, and she reached up to feel his face. Eyes closed, his mouth was drawn in a tight line as if concentrating. Then he slid back inside, and it was unlike anything she’d ever felt. Hard and hot, he stretched her and filled her until she had to move her hands to his back so she could get more of him. Putting her feet flat on the mattress, she pushed up to meet him, and he groaned, then pulled out again. She knew him well enough to know that’s what was going on in his mind. He was going slow because he didn’t want to hurt her, but it wasn’t what either of them needed.

“More,” she said, voice breathy and deep. “Stop holding back, my king. I need more.”

“God, Cella.” He thrust again, harder this time, staying deep inside until she felt that familiar tightening in her body. “So good. You feel so good.” And then he began thrusting for real, in and out, while she held on to his back. She moved her hands to his powerful backside, loving the feel of his muscles flexing as he worked.

Again and again, he plunged, and she arched up to meet him, friction in just the right place with each stroke to bring her closer and closer to the edge again. Her body gripped his deep inside and he groaned, his chest rubbing over hers, sliding over her nipples and driving her wild as she lost track of where she ended and he began.

“Jon, I’m…”

And with a groan, he thrust hard, body shaking, taking her right along with him, her back arching to get even more of him. But she’d never get enough of him. Her body spasmed around his as she saw sun and stars under her eyelids. Before long he followed her as he filled her cunt with his seed.

* * *

Unknown to both of them a third person was in the Godswood, hiding behind a tree, watching her husband fuck a bastard girl. Dany should feel angry but at that moment when her husband spilled his seed into that Lannister cunt, a plan formed in her head. The one that involves adopting the children that the girl will bore for her husband and making them the heir to the Iron Throne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany schemes.

Dany was walking in her solar from one end to the another. Her body wasn't completely healed but she didn't care. She has much more important things to think about. Like the scene, she witnessed yesterday in the Godswood. Her husband's balls buried deep inside that Lannister cunt. If Dany were a normal woman she would stop them or punished them but she's a brave woman. She is brave and most importantly she's a Targaryen. As one of the two remaining Targaryens, it's her duty to make sure that her family survives and rule Westeros for the years to come. Unfortunately, she knew very well by now that she can't give birth to a living child but that doesn't mean the end of the Targaryens. Afterall her husband is a Targaryen as well, not purebred but a Targaryen none-the-less. Thus a plan was formed in her head. She thought about it, long and hard, and knew very well that it was the right decision.

She walked over to her door and commanded one of the guards to bring in Myrcella Waters. A few minutes later, she the door opening and the girl stood outside, fidgeting her dress. She's a beautiful girl, Dany must admit. Would have made a worthy Targaryen princess or queen if she wasn't a bastard. Tyrion informed Dany that the girl was sixteen years old and he already searching for a groom for the girl. Only if he knows the truth.

"Lady Myreclla," Dany greeted her with a smile. "Please come in."

The girl looked nervously and strode in like a deer. "Your Grace," she kneeled. "You asked for me."

"I did, my lady," Dany said. "Please raise." The girl rose from the floor and adjusted her hair to cover her ears. One of the girl's ears was cut off when Ser Gerold Dayne attempted to kill her.

Dany didn't want honey coat her words. She walked towards her cabinet and pull out a vial. The girl looked at her in confusion when Dany handed the vial to the girl.

"What is this, your grace?" the girl asked innocently.

"It's a fertility potion that I bought from Volantis," Dany answered walking over to her desk before settling on her chair. "It'll help a woman to conceive a child faster."

"Thank you, your grace, but why are you giving me this?" Again the girl looked like she didn't know what was going on.

"I know what you did last night, my lady." Dany stared at the girl with a stern look. "With my husband."

The girl's eyes widened in shock and she fell down on her knees. "Forgive me, your grace. It wasn't meant to happen. He was hurt. I was hurt. We both talk...."

"Silence!" Dany shouted which stopped the girl. Her eyes were red and tears streaming down her eyes. Dany then stood up from her seat to walk over to the weeping girl and helped her to stand up. "You will not speak unless you asked to. Do you understand?" The girl nodded.

"I don't care what happened between you and my husband or how it happened, Lady Myrcella." The girl looked relieved at that as Dany continued. "But I do have a proposition for you. Will you obey your queen, my lady?"

"I'm here to serve you, your grace."

"Good. I want you to continue your tryst with my husband."

"Your grace?" the girl asked in a croaked voice. "I don't understand."

Dany sighed. "I'm going to tell this one time and one time only, and you will accept because you have no other choice. Your uncle's influence was the only thing that's keeping the Faith away from you. If you don't accept my proposal, I will let the Faith judge you for the sins of your parents. Do you understand, my lady?"

The blonde girl nodded in tears, "I'm to continue my tryst with the King."

"Yes," Dany told sternly. "And you will conceive his child in your womb."

The girl blinked a few times. "You want me to conceive his child, Your Grace?" She's a pretty little thing, this Myrcella. Dany didn't know how a man like Jon who prefers powerful women abandon his honor to be with this fragile girl standing before Dany. _"You pushed him to it._" A voice said in her head. Dany shook it away as it wasn't time to dwell on feelings.

"I know I can't give birth to a living child in this life, Lady Myrcella. But that doesn't mean the end of House Targaryen. My husband is a Targaryen, not full-blooded but a Targaryen. You will conceive his child and then we both will move to Dragonstone where you will give birth to the said child. The heir to the House Targaryen and the Iron Throne. And I'll pass this child as my own to end the talk of the succession crisis once and for all."

The girl stood like a rat in a trap. "I'm a bastard born of incest, your grace. Not worthy to carry the heir to the Iron Throne."

Dany sighed once again. Talking does no good. She looked at the girl with fury. "You will do as I say or else ready yourself to walk naked on the streets just like your mother did." Dany walked over to her seat. "And one more thing, my Lady. This stays between us. No one should know about this. Not even your uncle or my husband."

The girl nodded. "I don't think the King will lay with me, your grace. He said last night was a mistake."

"I can't believe you are the daughter of Cersei Lannister," Dany chuckled. "Use your brain, my lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 340 comments in the first chapter. I hope this one will exceed the chapter one.


	3. Chapter 3

It was sundown. Myrcella was in her room, clutching the vial that the Queen gave in her hand. She was in a mixed bag of emotions. Sure, she was shocked when the Queen proposed an indecent proposal but here, in the privacy of her room and thinking about it made her toes curl in excitement. She was in love with the King. Again who wouldn't be? But others loved him for his bravery but Myrcella loves him for his kindness. Myrcella knew that it's childish to mistake an act of kindness for a love but she couldn't help it. And the Queen's proposal came as a releif to Myrcella. Now, that Queen knows about her tryst, she didn't need to hide her love for the king. She'll make the King love her in return and carry his children in her womb. The children with the blood of the three powerful families that ruled Westeros. House Targaryen, Stark, and Lannisters. She is going to succeed where her mother failed. Thinking about it alone gave Myrcella enough satisfaction.

She dropped a couple of drops of the potion into her wine as per the instruction and downed it completely. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red silk dress that hugged her petite body tightly and her golden hair was braided neatly. She looked perfect. A worthy lover for the king. She tipped the bottle of scented perfume onto her fingertip and left hints of fragrance on wrists, behind her neck, in the deep center of cleavage. With newfound confidence, she started her walk towards King's chamber, praying that he'd be there.

Her prayers were answered as she found Ser Ghost, the King's loyal four-legged King's Guard outside the King's chamber guarding the door. She gave the door a couple of firm knocks after Ser Ghost let her.

"Enter!" she heard the King's voice from the other side that instantly sent the shrill of excitement into her spine. She opened the door and ventured inside to see him standing near the open windows looking at the dark sea. His head turned to look at the new entrant.

"My lady," he greeted coming to stand in the middle of the room.

"Your grace, " she said kneeling before him.

He commanded her to rise and asked, "What brings you here, my lady?"

Myrcella played with the hem of her dress unable to form the words. "Young grace, about last night..." she started.

The King rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and sighed. "Last night shouldn't have happened."

Myrcella was hurt hearing that but she managed to compose herself and questioned the king with her head held high. "Do you regret it, your grace?"

"Do you?"

Myrcella took a few steps in his direction. "There are a lot of things I regret, your grace but last night wasn't one of them," she answered, closing the distance between them. "To be honest, it was the best night of my life."

"You are a young, my lady," the king replied taking a couple of steps away from her. "I will find you a good match."

"I don't want anyone, your grace," she snapped once again closing the distance. "I want you. Only you," she whispered climbing on her toes bringing her lips closer to his. "Not Jon Targaryen. I want Jon Snow."

"Myrcella..." the king started but Myrcella silenced him, placing a finger on his lips.

"Choose me, my king," Myrcella whispered in a seductive tone in his ears. "Choose me, love me and fuck me." Licking and sucking the sensitive skin below his ears, she slowly lowered her hand to his crotch and found him hard. That made him snap from his rigid stance. He grabbed her hands forcibly and stared into her eyes for a few moments. Dark grey piercing her wild green. With a low growl, he grabbed her forearms, pulled her against him and lowered his head. Jon’s hot, hungry mouth moved over hers relentlessly. Myrcella leaned weakly against his chest and her body trembled in response to his fierce kiss.

He cupped her face, his thumb lightly stroking her cheek. Her lips parted instinctively allowing his tongue access. Myrcella’s body went up in flames when his other handheld and squeezed her bottom, kneading it. He caressed her rear as if to reacquaint himself with the contours of her body.

Her small clothes grew moist as his hands began to roam all over. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him ravage her with love.

She pressed her body more aggressively against him. The head of his throbbing erection rubbed against her thigh. Myrcella was lost in the moment. She didn’t know how she got there, but she found herself on his work desk with Jon on top of her, kissing her with the hunger of a beast.

Jon opened untied the knots of her dress jacket and removed her dress exposing her chest. In the back of her mind, Myrcella knew exactly where they were and what they were doing, and there is nothing she wanted. Her small breasts were alert and ready for his mouth. Each taut peak ached to be sucked and loved. Jon obliged. He flicked one nipple with his tongue, sending waves of pure delight tingling up her spine. When Jon captured the tight bud with his teeth, she moaned.

Myrcella grasped Jon’s hair to keep his head against her chest. Jon seemed to be in no hurry, nibbling, sucking and licking each of Myrcella’s breasts. He slowly ran his tongue over the highly taut mounds. She shivered under the rough caress of his tongue.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, kissing the valley between her breasts. He nipped her flesh, his body moving down the length of her until he was eye level with her belly button. He tongued the indented flesh, which made her shiver in reaction. His tongue imitated the action of a cock thrusting in and out of a pussy.

“Oh, Jon,” Myrcella moaned softly, rolling her head back and forth.

Jon unbuttoned Myrcella’s silk dress completely as he continued to place kisses on her belly. He explored the sweet taste of her that he had enjoyed last night. She was just as delectable. The softness of her under his lips made his dick throb.

Jon nearly lost control when he got a whiff of her treasure. The intoxicating smell of her cunt made his cock so hard he was sure the seams of his breeches would burst. “You are perfect, Myrcella,” he whispered against her silky skin.

Myrcella moaned loudly in response, seeming oblivious to everything except how he made her feel at that moment. It excited him to know he could elicit such a response from her.

Only when Jon freed Myrcella of her small clothes did he unbuckle his breeches. He wanted to make this last, but he knew it would be quick because he wanted her so damn badly. He had to fuck her now. His cock was barely free from his pants before he thrust deeply into her wet, waiting cunt. Her warm tunnel was moist and welcoming. Jon felt as if he were home at last. Wrapping his arms around her, he buried his face against her neck. She was tight. Her vaginal muscles squeezed his cock so lovingly, sucking him deeper within her welcoming sex.

“You got the tightest cunt, Myrcella,” he groaned against her skin.

Myrcella whimpered her pleasure as he thrust deeply into her. The sliding motion of his cock filling Myrcella’s wet channel produced a savage passion within the pit of his belly. Her cunt was maddeningly addicting. Jon doubted he could ever get tired of it, or Myrcella for that matter.

“Mmm, Jon. Please don't leave me alone,” she moaned abd cried at the same time.

Myrcella clung to him tightly, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Jon’s mouth crushed down on hers once again. He thrust his tongue into the cavern of her mouth, exploring the sweet recesses and savoring her delightful taste. Myrcella’s tongue shot out to meet Jon’s, kissing him back with a hunger to match his.

Jon lifted his head to look deep in her eyes as he continued to thrust. He looked down at her. The sexy way she was nibbling her bottom lip was threatening to push him to the edge.“I'll not leave you, my lady.”

Then her breath broke, and she came, arching off the desk, her inner muscles clenching tightly, making him nearly explode. He rode through it with her, kept his rhythm steady, his mouth on her breasts, her throat, her lips, as the quaking inside her slowly subsided and the fire inside him flared.

With one last powerful shove, he blasted his seed deep within her hot cunt, shuddering against her uncontrollably. He let out a loud throaty groan. They lay motionless for several minutes clinging to each other and breathing deeply. Now that he had another taste of her, he wanted more.

Myrcella lay in stunned silence, a victorious smile was on her face. They made love four more times that night and his grace took her in every way possible. It was almost that they went to sleep and Myreclla dreamed. She dreamed of a child with dark wild hair and violet eyes playing with the Dragons and the Wolves.


End file.
